


Condemned

by badly_knitted



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy never wanted to be dragged back to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Condemned

**Author's Note:**

> **Spoilers:** Season 6.
> 
> Written for juliet316’s prompt ‘BtVS, Buffy, She wanted desperately not to hate her friends for pulling her out of Heaven.’ at fic_promptly.

Deep down, Buffy knew her friends loved her and that they’d been trying to help her. They’d thought they were rescuing her, pulling her out of some kind of Hell dimension, it wasn’t really their fault that they’d got it all so completely wrong.

She didn’t want to hate them for it, but when she remembered the peace and serenity of the place she’d been torn from and looked around at the bleak, cold world she’d been dragged back into… It was unbearable. She wanted to rage at them, tell them that _this_ was Hell and they’d condemned her with their well-meaning bumbling to the torment of having to live, weighed down by responsibilities she’d never wanted. It was so unfair!

But she couldn’t do that; she couldn’t be so cruel. It would be like punishing them for trying to do the right thing. They must never find out, so she must never let on, never let them see what they’d done to her. She would have to pretend that she was glad to be alive, even when every breath was torture and her life stretched out in front of her like a jail sentence. Her only hope was that with good behaviour she’d eventually be freed of her body once more and allowed to return to paradise.

She desperately wanted not to hate her friends, but try as she might, she couldn’t find it in herself to forgive them either.

 

The End


End file.
